Green and Red Striped Hair
by Shealtiel
Summary: "Lupin. Remus Lupin." "Oh, right! Of course! My mother has told me about you. You're the Werewolf!" He felt weird being in a house with a girl he knew nothing about. A weird girl he knew nothing about. Rated for mature themes. Oneshot.


Green and Red Striped Hair?  
by Shealtiel  
Rated: K+ for mature themes.  
Summary: "Lupin. Remus Lupin." "Oh, right! Of course! My mother has told me about you. You're the Werewolf!" He felt weird being in a house with a girl he knew nothing about. A weird girl he knew nothing about.

Pairing: Remus/Tonks  
Time Period: Christmas of 1994 (during _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_).  
Christmas Elements: Christmas Eve, Christmas decorations, Christmas ornaments, mistletoe, snow.

**-|XXX|-**

Remus knocked and turned around. He was nervous. He hadn't seen Andromeda Tonks since back during the First War and he wasn't exactly sure what she'd say. He wasn't sure he wanted to find out either, but he'd already come and he'd already knocked, so there was no turning back now.

As the door opened behind him, he turned around again, an explanation on his lips, but he was surprised to see a young version of Andromeda standing in the doorway, green and red striped hair and all.

"Hi…?" she said hesitantly. "Can I help you?" He stood, dazed for what probably seemed like hours in the awkward silence.

Finally he spoke. "Lupin. Remus Lupin. I knew Andromeda Tonks back… back when I was young." The girl looked at him as if he were an alien but then stepped aside.

"Come in," she said. "My mum's not here, but she should be home any time now. I'm sure she wouldn't want you to freeze out there in the snow." Remus stepped into the warm house and instantly noticed the welcoming fireplace in the lounge on his right. He thought it a little strange that Andromeda Tonks's daughter would let him in the house with minimal questioning. It wasn't like Andromeda to do that.

"I'm Tonks by the way. Well, everyone calls me Tonks. My first name is… insignificant." He smiled confusedly.

"So, your hair…?" The girl smiled.

"It's Christmas Eve! What's wrong with a little festivity?" she quipped. Remus still looked confused.

"Nothing," he said. The girl laughed at him.

"Have a seat," she invited. "Would you like a hot drink? You look freezing." She eyed the old patches on his robe sympathetically. He winced and sat on a couch next to the fire.

"Uh, yeah, sure. Surprise me." He felt weird being in a house with a girl he knew nothing about. A _weird_ girl he knew nothing about. After a couple minutes in what was supposedly the kitchen, the strange girl came back and set something steaming hot in front of him. She sat down in the chair opposite him.

"So what was your name again?" she asked.

"Remus Lupin." Her face brightened.

"Oh, right! Of course! My mother has told me about you. You're the Werewolf! She's been expecting you." He flinched at the (quite accurate) accusation that seemed to come so naturally and easily from her; she caught the expression. "Oh, sorry. I shouldn't have brought that up." She looked awkward for a second.

"No, it's fine. I just didn't… I didn't think you would know who I was at all… did you say your mother's been expecting me?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Uh, yeah," she responded. "She's been talking about it for days. Says Professor Dumbledore contacted her about it." He was staring at her hair again and she noticed.

"You're still freaked out by my hair?" He nodded wryly. "I'm a metamorphmagus," she said, laughing. A look of comprehension dawned on his face at this revelation and he chuckled too. "Sorry if I startled you or something. I can change anything about my appearance at will."

Just then, the door opened and Andromeda Tonks walked in. She looked over into the lounge and smiled. "Ah, Remus dear. Make yourself at home. Am I right in saying you'll be staying for a little while?"

Remus blushed and stood. "Andromeda. Well, I wasn't going to stay for Christmas. I thought I'd come back after the New Year actually."

"Nonsense!" she said. "Unless you've somewhere else you want to stay, I won't let you leave!" Remus blushed again.

"Thank you. I can't tell you how much all of this means to me. Especially considering I've shown up uninvited and all."

"Oh, don't be ridiculous Remus! I won't have you spending Christmas Eve out in the cold! And I _won't_ take no for an answer." She put two hands on Remus's shoulders and led him out of the lounge room and to an extra bedroom. She stood in the door as he put his trunk by the foot of the bed and settled down onto the mattress.

"Make yourself comfortable Remus. I don't intend to let you leave any time soon." She started to leave the room and then turned again, a twinkle in her eye. "What do you think of Nymphadora?"

Remus stifled a laugh. "Nymphadora?"

Andromeda nodded. "My daughter, Nymphadora."

He composed himself. "She's… weird," he said honestly. Andromeda laughed.

"She gets that from her father's side of the family," she said. Remus raised his eyebrows and she winked before walking back into the kitchen.

**-|xxx|-**

It was late. Or early. Officially New Year's Day. Long past the neighbourhood's celebrating hours. Remus was sitting in the lounge, just thinking, staring into the fire. Tonks was tiptoeing in and out of the kitchen for a late snack when she spotted him. She tiptoed into the lounge instead and sat across from him. He looked up at her, didn't say a word, and then looked back at the fire.

"What's up?" she asked. He didn't answer for a while, just stared blankly into the fire. The Christmas decorations were still up all over the house; the firelight glinted off the shiny Christmas ornaments on the tree.

"It doesn't matter," Remus finally said. It was dark and Tonks could barely see his face in the flicker of the firelight. "Don't worry yourself over it."

Tonks frowned. "I _am_ worrying over it now, because you won't tell me." Remus chuckled, still staring at the flames.

"Well, that's stupid, isn't it?" He looked at her and smirked. "Seriously Tonks, don't worry about it. I'm just thinking."

She sighed and shook her head. "Don't you know that when you tell people not to worry, they do the opposite? And you're not thinking about how tragic your life is again are you? Because if you just dwell on it all the time, it won't get any better!" She sounded sort of annoyed. He looked at her thoughtfully.

"You're probably right." He sighed and put his hands on his knees, pushing himself off the chair he was sitting on. "Well, in any case, I think it's time for bed right now."

"Oh." Tonks looked disappointed. "Well, have a good night." Remus smiled at her.

"Thanks… Nymphadora…" he laughed. Her mouth and eyes both opened wide.

"How did you… what was… did my _mum_ tell you that?" Remus just laughed again as Tonks stood in indignation. "I can't believe she… she's in trouble when she… I'm gonna kill her!" She was at a loss for words. Remus was stifling fits of laughter. Tonks, muttering under her breath, walked before Remus into the kitchen and he followed, gaining control of the momentary hysteria. He looked at her, stopping under the door frame into the kitchen.

"Hey, Tonks?" She spun around and nearly pushed him over.

"Oh, sorry," she said awkwardly. He smiled. She looked up above their heads at the mistletoe hanging between them. He looked too. Looking back at her, he slowly leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

"G'night Tonks. I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight Remus," she said without looking at him, a light blush adorning her face. She thanked Merlin that he couldn't see the colour rising in her cheeks due to the darkness.

He smiled as she slowly turned and walked back to her room, shutting the door quietly. Leaning against the back of it, she slowly lifted one hand to her cheek where he had left an invisibible burning mark.

**-|XXX|-**


End file.
